A Hole Lot Of Insanity
by Kenny-chan Cant Spelll
Summary: Sasuke Finds Himself In A... Hole. Ehehe yeah U wish it was that one U crackfic, Warnings inside, Fic from DemiIce and Kenny-chan Cant Spelll


_**NEW A/N: **__**Well it meh! I was just going threw my computer and found this! I did it like a year ago and... I HAVNT CHANGED AT ALL! Eheheehe, I actually think you should listen to my good friend Demi on this one tho. THIS IS A PIECE OF ART! (not at all.) If ur looking for a good story... just leave. I just posted this to show how much my writing changed so if u want to read it i hope u think its funny cuz I REALLY DO! STILL.**_

_**Love, Current Kenny-chan who is still banned for smileys.**_

* * *

Author's Note: from DemiIce, Kenny-chan Cant Spelll and me, Did this together. We have been friends for a while even though we have VERY different views. We both sent this to each other and each wrote a part. This is the worst story I have ever written or read mainly because of Kenny-chan's insanity. There is so many grammar and spelling errors but what do you expect. And just so you know I banned her stupid smiles. She will finish the author's note. Be warned.

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto never, not ever let Kenny-chan own Naruto. She'll kill every female character and make SasuNaru rule. Please no.**

* * *

This may be the best work I have ever done don't mind she is just in a bad mood! Ok so this is a total Crack story just so you know. Though I can see the two as a couple. Yeah my smiles where banned. (Rolling eyes smile would go here) This story involves,

OOC!Sasuke, Nyan cat, and magic… oh and um in between the line stuff if you know what I mean. Ehe ehe hehe

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto's an Asian…..…. and he owns Naruto. **

** ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll**

That tree is defiantly different. I know it is. I mean that last one didn't have five big branches right! It had six I'm positive.

"Stop denying your self Uchiha… Your hopelessly lost. Great." I mumbled kicking the stone that just happened to be in my way.

Why did I even think that idiot would have the right direction!

"Stupid Dobe"

Maybe if I just retrace my, _Slam_

"Whoa!"

That whole today appeared out of no way I know it did I'm not loosing my ninja since I know I'm not! Quickly I scrabbled to my feet.

"Sukoy!" I shout. Quickly I cover my mouth. _I did NOT_ just say that. That's so un Uchiha of me. Quickly I cough in my hand then inspect the maybe 20 foot whole I'm in. Yea it's that big. I can just walk up this thing right? I absorb Chakra in my feet and slowly begin climbing up. But I'm not moving… wait what? This dirt is like I don't know impervious of being climbed even with Chakara. Calm down Sasuke calm- my thoughts are interrupted as I felt something by my foot a... cat.

**DemiIce**

Could my life get any worse?

"All right… get off me now." I say in a frustrating voice.

" I said, Get off me"

"Get off me stupid cat!" He didn't get off. Not that I actually know he is a he, but he's much cooler.

I started waging my foot frantically trying to get the stupid cat off. Then to realize I was still using my chakra control thing, and I fell but first on the ground. And yet to find the cat was still on me.

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll**

Alright,

Tactic 1: distraction of Desire.

"Hey Cat look! A bird, go get it!" I grabbed it's tail and desperately tried ripping it off me but that did not work well. His tail escaped from my grip and he squirmed up my shirt and crawled around my neck not even looking to wear I was pointing. Maybe he is vegetarian… or a human eat- EH DON'T THINK LIKE THAT SASUKE. All right change of tactic,

Tactic 2: Distraction of undesired (if that's a word.)

"A DOG! A DOG IS COMING THIS WAY RUN!" I shout pointing to the top of the whole. The cat purred. IT PURRED. All right Last Tactic this one will definitely work. It's my last option.

Tactic 3: Terror.

"Hey cat." The feline looked at me. Quickly I pulled out a kuni and pointed it at the animal.

"Actually Why don't you stay so I can… slit your furry neck!" I move the knife closer and stop just in front of his face. Slowly he moves his little body and,

_Lick!_

That's it. I give up. I have failed, first I fall down a whole, then I scream sukoy like a little girl all the while falling on my face and worst of all, I can't get a stupid cat of my face.

"I'm sorry for betraying the family name father. I have brought down the Uchiha family name because of my failures. I will now renounce my name and live with the cats I'm sorry To-san." I drop my head and fall to my knees

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DOBE!"

**DemiIce (where pretending the line about Sasuke renouncing his name and living with Cats did not exist. That a really stupid plot change Kenny-chan)**

That's It. This cat is annoying me to the point of using my sharingun. But what's the point of using that on a cat.

Okay, plan #2 Ignore Cat just get out of this whole

But to fulfill this plan I mush plan that is the Uchiha way. The Uzumaki way would be not to plan at all, but since I am an Uchiha I must never become… that. That's why I must plan.

So, I must get out of this whole. I could use my Chidordi to hit through and get out… but how would I climb out. Then it hit me; I would dig a whole through the side and make my way to the top!

I zap a spot in the side of the whole with my Chidordi and make a pretty decent whole, just what you would expect from an Uchiha. I bend down ready to climb through the whole

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll**

I am so freaken smart, look I'm half way up the whole! Yea the cat still on me but who cares! I can like, get it removed or something…

Ha ha more lightning more l-

_Bzt!_

Oh man not now. Hell no

"Come one Chakara you can do more then that just a little more lighting. Just a little more, but no.

I do not have enough Chakara to burst threw the whole. I'm doomed. I'm just a stuck at the top of my tunnel, if I fall ill have to start over and then if I run out of Chakara ill fall and have to start again. And IM SO HUNGRY. Heh I still have the cat right? Eck! Get you head back on right buddy!

"Mr. Cat, we will die here. There is no way for me to get out." I say shaking my head.

"No Sasuke, There is a way just watch My Brave friend." A loud and low voice said from my neck. From out of nowhere the cat grew wings the size of Cars and let a burst of fire escape from his Cat mouth. The dirt magically disincarnated as the cat flew up carrying me up with it. Once we made it too the top the Cat finally let go and started glowing.

"Sasuke My noble Friend With our Team work and love we made it out,"

"Thank you Cat I will never forget you!"

"Good bye Sasuke and Trusted me I won't forget you either!"

"I love You Cat-kun but not as much as I love Naruto!"

"I love you too Sasuke-kun and don't worry I did not expect you too!"

The Cat then created a rainbow and began singing "nya nya nya nya nya" repeatedly for ten hours away. But Sasuke knew he it meant, "I love you Sasuke." Slowly he walked away and

******DemiIce**: WAIT WHAT!

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll**

Realized the cat had gave him a gift a

******DemiIce**: What is wrong with you! Nyan cat? Seriously that's what you decided!

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll  
**

A tattoo all over his body It said "Forever live on Sasuke we have a Magical Love story no?" **DemiIce: No!**

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll **It was the best gift anyone could ever give him other then his little blond usuratonkachi.

Sasuke decided to go home and create a romantic fan fiction about Him, Naruto and his new Cat friend in the mean time stabbing Sakura with a knife!

******DemiIce**: That it were done here! Go die in a hole Kenny-chan

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll: WAIT NO! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET TO THE GOOD PART DON'T CLOSE IT PLZ I HAVE NOT EVEN WRITENT THE YUMMY PART YET PLZ! WE NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THE HOTNESS!**

**_The End_**

**I can't believe you read the whole thing.**


End file.
